Teens and Kids Unite!
by sweethoney09
Summary: The KND are fighting father when the avatar gang shows up and saves them. They go to the tree house and learn more about them. Then the gang starts to get annoying real quick. See what will happen next... I am finally finished with this story! XD
1. When worlds collide

**This is an idea I couldn't get out my head to save my life. It's about The Kids Next Door meeting the Avatar so sit back and relax!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or KND. Jet, Azula, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Aang, Mai, Ty lee, and Zuko are from the avatar. 'Father', Nigel, Hogie, Kuki, Wally, and Abigail are in this story from Code name: Kids Next Door or just Kids Next Door. Nigel is number 1, Hogie is number 2, Kuki is number 3, Wally is number 4, and Abigail is number 5. Just for those who have not watched kids next door. On the avatar some of them can bend elements like water, earth, fire, and air. You'll find out more once you read so enjoy, oh and read & review. AU story, in this story Azula, Mai, Zuko, and Ty lee works with the gang.**

"Guys number 362 sent us the location and plan of "Father," kids next door battle station!" Nigel, number 1 yelled. They got their weapons and begin to run in a group. Other kids in the kids next door were running to the bus stop, other KND members were running in different direction ,but in a group of 5 as well. The KND got off the bus and went to a volcano. They went to a volcano and entered by going on top and falling down. Kuki, number 3 was the most scared so she pulled her parachute first. She arrived there last with everyone looking at her as if saying _'what the hell!' _She just replied happily "Glad that's over." and kept on smiling. "Sometimes I worry about you." Wally, number 4 says. "Thanks for worrying about me, but you dont have to." she says not knowing what he means. "I really do have to worry about you." he says. "Guys we can talk later right now we have to move!" number 1 says getting impaitent.

They walked until they saw a room with 5 doors. "number 5 you go through the fifth one, number 4 you go through the fourth, number 3 you go through the thrid, number 2 you go through the second, and I'll go through the first." he says. "Hey you counted down from 5 to 1!" Kuki says giggling. "It doesnt matter now go!" Nigel says again getting impatient. "Number 5 say someone is in a bad mood." Abagail, number 5 says with her red hat over her eyes. "Well my bad number 5 that you would rather stand here and watch number 3 waste time!" Nigel yells. He watch starts to beep and it's number 362. "Hey Nigel when are you taking me on that date you promised me." she says flirty. "Um, number 362 not now." he says blushing while everyone just looks at him. He clicks his watch off before she could say another word. "Well now number 5 knows why you wanted us to rush." number 5 says smirking.

"Hey why dont we go through the doors and stop "Father." number 1 says. "Yeah wouldnt want to um... wouldnt want us to see you talking to your girlfriend!" Hogie, number 2 says laughing really loud while everyone else just stares at him. They just ignore him and go through the doors. After what seemed like hours they met up and saw "Father" sitting on a throne. Let me tell you he was more heated than usual literally...

**"I can finally destroy you kids next fucking door! I will rule the world and noone will stop me! HA HA HA HA HA!" **he says with fire all over his body.

"We'll just see about that!" Nigel yelled.

_Change of View_

"Guys I can 'feel' people under this volcano." says Toph. "Toph let's think about this for a sec, why would anyone be in a volcano unless they're a fire bender." Sokka says. "Actually earth benders bend the lava, cause lava is just molten rock." Azula says smiling at herself. "Stop trying to out smart us!" Sokka yells. "Snoozles everyone knows that accept you." Toph says.

Toph finds a spot and earth bends the whole group in.

_normal view_

'Father' was about to throw a big fireball at them when out of no where water comes and washes it out. The kids turn to see a group of teenagers. They point their weapons and Nigel asks "Why are you teenagers helping us, you guys dont like us?!" "We help everyone, do you have a place we can discuss this at?" Aang asks. "We do but you're not invited!" Wally says in an Australian accent. "We just helped you and I _am_ princess of the fire nation, so you will give us a house or face the consequences!" Azula shouts with a dark look in her golden eyes and blue fire burning in her hands. "Wally protect me, she's scary!" Kuki says shaking behind Wally. "No, Go Away!" Wally says in an angry tone.

"That's a weird way to treat your girlfriend." Jet says chewing on a piece of straw. "She is not my girlfriend!" Wally yells. "Whatever you say." Jet says smirking. "Can we just get out here cause number 5 is bored." Abigail says. "They are not coming in our tree house." Nigel says. "Ok we can stay here and talk about your date with-" Abigail was cut off by Nigel saying "Ok lets go to our tree house." " umm, number 5 Thought so." Abigail said.

They went outside and waited by the bus stop. "What are we waiting for!" Azula says getting impaitent. "For the bus." Nigel says simpily. "Umm.... what is a bus?" Katara asks. "You live in the year 2009 and you dont know what a bus is, number five cant believe this!" Abigail shouts. "I cant wait to see this bus, a princess must see everything." Azula says. "You haven't seen one thing." Jet says smiling deviously. "I'm sure I dont want to see what you're talking about." Azula says. "Fine suit yourself, but if you change your mind call me." Jet says making his hand into the shape of a phone and putting it to his ear. "Jet she doesnt want you, just leave her alone." Katara says. "Katara I got room for more if you like." Jet says smirking. "As if I would." she says. "Guys the bus is here so get on and act like civilized people if you can." Nigel says.

They get on the bus and Azula says "I thought the bus was going to be great, but this is terrible." "What did you expect a a fancy flying animal or something?" Hogie asks laughing a little. "Yes I did." Azula says serious. "Oh, well nevermind the laughing." Hogie says. They get off the bus and go into the tree house.

* * *

Well that is it for now. The next chapter will be longer and will describe what they look like. Please is the author's brother and I say fuck chickens you bitches!!!!!!!!


	2. Annoying avater gang

**This is my second chapter. Sorry it has been so long ,but I have not been on the computer at all!!! Finally I am on and as you can see I will write the second chapter.**

**..........**

"Nice place you got here, any beds?" Jet asked. "It's only noon how can you be sleepy, you need a better sleeping schedule." Wally said. "You need to go with your girlfriend and leave me alone." Jet says pointing to Kuki. "She is not my girlfriend and never will be!" Wally shouts balling his fists as if he were about to punch Jet right now. "Right... and Azula does not want to have sex with me or any other girl in the world doesnt want me." He says smiling at Azula, Katara, and the other girls in the room. "No I do not, I would rather kill myself then to even hug you." Azula says. "As a matter of fact I could kill you instead." Jet just backs away from her knowing she will do it.

"Number 5 gonna watch some t.v. anyone coming?" Abigail says walking to the couch. "I wish I could see the t.v." Toph says a little sad ,but her eyes never show emotion. "You're blind, that is so cool!" Wally says. "No it's not!!!" Toph says, "It's never good that you can't see your friends, cant see the t.v., or any clothes or a bunch of other things!" Toph says even though see is looking at Zuko ,but since their treehouse floor is made of wood she can't see the vibrations. "Umm... I will just watch t.v. bye...." Wally says slowly walking away and joining number 5 on the couch. Kuki sits beside him also. Soon everyone is either on the floor in a chair or on the couch.

Wally keeps looking at Toph and Kuki and noticing how much alike they look. Toph has jet black hair and it is straight down instead of in its usual bun, Kuki hair is jet black and straight down too. They both have pale ivory skin. The only difference is that Toph has pale emerald colored eyes while Kuki has violet eyes. They both have on green outfits. Kuki has on an over size green sweater with back leggings and black shoes. Toph has a green dress barely above her knees and no shoes. Even though Toph has straight hair, she still kept her bangs.

Azula didnt like to keep doing her bun up so she stuck with a ponytail ,but kept the bangs of her jet black hair. You could see no emotion in her yellow eyes. Her outfit is a pair of grey pants, red shirt that is long sleeve. Zoku has the same features as Azula since he is her older brother. Zuko has a scar that Azula doesnt have which is on the left side of his face. He has hair that falls only a little over his eyes while Azula's hair is down her back. He wears a a red shirt and black pants.

Jet has tan skin like Katara and Sokka. He has brown eyes that go perfect with his brown hair that is barely above his eyes Jet wears a red shirt with a blue poncho over it and blue pants.

Katara and sokka both have blue eyes. Sokka has a short ponytail while Katara's hair is curly and goes down her back. Katara has a blue kimono. Sokka has a blue shirt with no sleeves, and brown pants.

Aang is 112 but has a 12 year old body. His skin is pale like Azula's and Zuko, he has a blue arrow on his head, bald like Nigel, and has on yellow pants and shirt, brown shoes, red socks, and a red poncho over it. Wally has fair skin, green eyes, blonde hair over his eyes and an orange outfit.

Nigel has pale skin, sunglasses, bald, red jacket, and khaki shorts. Abigail is a brown skin girl, a long braid, blue short sleeve dress, brown eyes, and white shoes. Hogie is thin now(used to be fat), brown aviater hat, brown sunglasses with yellow lens, brown hair, blue short sleeve jacket over a long sleeve white shirt, and brown pants.

Suki has short brown hair above her neck, dark green eyes, a long green kimono, and she was holding her fans. Ty lee has long brown hair in a braid bangs, grey eyes, and a pink outfit. Mai has pale skin that is the most palest, yellow eyes, long black hair in two buns, and a dark red long dress.

"Can we turn from this!?" Wally yells getting tired of watching rainbow monkeys. "I agree, it's like a rainbow threw up all over the t.v." Mai says in a monotone voice. "I think it is cute." Ty lee says. "Me and you both!" Kuki says. "It's as if they were seperated at birth!" Sokka says. "Why dont we watch a movie on technology!" Hogie says. "Yeah when I get ugly." Jet says. "Well I guess we have to turn now." Azula says. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That was a good one, I have to remember that one." Sokka says wiping a tear from his eyes out of laughing. "Shut up snoozles." Toph says. "Why dont you!" Wally says. "Dont have to!" Toph says. "Guys we shouldnt fight." Katara says trying to keep them from going at it. "Shut up!" they say in unison. "Wow you guys could be a couple!" Ty lee says giggling. "I'm not going out with that...thing!" Wally yells. "If we were outside I would earthbend a giant rock to your head!" Toph shouts. "You cant even see my head!" Wally yells.

"Ouch!" Sokka says. "I'm out of here!" Toph says stomping away. "Well now would be a good time to turn the show." Sokka says. "Wally why dont you go talk to her since this is your fault!" Katara yells. "No way am I talking to her!" Wally says. "Listen I know Toph can be a bitch-" Sokka was cut off by Katara shouting "You dont even know what she has been through Sokka, for you to call her that would make you an even bigger one!" "Katara calm down, I heard that you can break out from stress!" Ty lee says. "I wish I could worry about that, but I cant since my father burned my face!" Zuko yells. "Zuko not you since it's much too late for you...sorry I didnt mean it like that!" Ty lee says with a nervous look on her face. "Whatever... I am going out of this hellhole you guys call home." Zuko says getting up and never turning his back. "Can we turn the channel now?" Sokka asks causing everyone to just look at him shaking their heads.

"What did I say?" Sokka asks still clueless. "This is why I did not want to invite them but no... noone ever listens to-" "Nigey!!!" Lizzie shouts running happily after cutting him off. "OMFG, you have got to be kidding me!" Nigel says running from her. Lizzie had slimed down, has pale skin, two braided pigtails, brown hair, yellow shirt, blue skirt, and glasses. "Come back Nigey!!!" Lizzie shouts running after him out of the treehouse. "Well that was random." Mai says in a monotone voice.

"Who is she?" Katara asked curious. "That's Lizzie, she has been obsessed with Nigel for as long as I can remember." Hogie said. "You only found out a few months ago." Abigail said. "It's not my fault the person who made Code name:Kids Next Door couldnt let me know sooner!" Hogie yelled. "I wouldnt talk about the person who wrote your show...My mom did and the person who wrote it killed her." Katara said. "That was at the beginning, I am permenantly on the show and my fans will get mad if he erases me." Hogie said. "He could age you up quick and, wait a minute Wally is suppose to apologize to Toph!" Katara says looking at number 4 with a scowl on her face. "I would like to be called number 4 thank you!" Wally says in a thick australian accent. "We dont care who you are just apologize to Toph." Azula says with a calm expression, something strange for her. "Why do you care about Toph?" Suki asks looking Suspiciously at Azula. "I dont want her feelings hurt, I also think he shouldnt be mean to her since she has had her heart broken." Azula says. "How do you know this stalker?!" Sokka asks.

"Azula is a lesbian!" Jet says. "Ew that is gross!" Ty lee says. "Now I know why you were so nice to us." Mai says almost laughing. "I am not a lesbian, and I am nice because you guys are my friends." Azula says. "Seems like you are a little too nice..." Jet says. "Jet can we get out of your "fanasty" world and get back to the real world where Wa- number 4 apologizes to Toph?" Katara asks. Wally walks out and looks for Toph. "Can we turn the channel now?" Sokka asks. "How do you guys live with him?" Hogie asks. "Well I am his girlfriend." Suki says to them. "Number 5 wants to know what the hell do you see in this guy?!" Abigail asks. "I have a name you know!" Sokka yells.

"Noone cares to use it either." Jet says. "Why are you here!?" Sokka asks. "Werent you suppose to be dead in either the late episodes of season two or the early episodes of season three?!" Azula asks. "No smellerbee and Longshot saved me." Jet says. "Where are they?" Kuki asks. "The author(sweethoney09) doesnt like Smellerbee or Longshot so they are not in this story.

_Change of view: Toph and Wally_

Wally knocks on the last door assuming she want to be far away. "Hello...Are you there?" Wally says. He opens the door and a monkey comes out the closet and points at him. "What the fuck!" The monkey stared at him for a few moments then went back inside. Wally walked out and decided that he never met the monkey. He opened another door slowly when someone behind him hopped on his back. He turned around and saw Kuki. "What the hell number 3!" Wally whispered loudly. "I wanted to hug you before you hugged her, is that so wrong...?" Kuki asked in a sad expression. "What on Earth would possess me to hug or touch her, except punching or kicking her?" Wally asked looking at her like she was weird. "She is pretty and you might like her." Kuki says. "I judge by personality not looks." Wally said. "Well good luck and try to be nice and sensitive!" Kuki says skipping off happily. Wally just looked at her. He went inside and saw her just sitting by herself and not even noticing he walked in.

"Look retard I am sorry about before are we friends?" Wally asks. "Fuck you!" Toph says. "You know what fuck you to!" Wally shouts. "I'm going back!" Toph says walking when she fell on the floor. Wally said "HAHA I tripped you, whose the best now!" Wally says jumping around her and laughing. "You want to take this outside!" Toph said. "No!" Wally says. Toph begins to swing random punches when she hit a poster board and it fell on someone. "Ouch that hurt!" said someone. "That sounded like number 1!" Wally said. "It is me!" Nigel said. "Why the hell were you spying on us!?" Toph asked. "I didnt want Wally to get cozy with a teenager." Nigel said. "I'm 12 genuis." Toph says. "Still 4 and 3 should get together!" Nigel says. "We dont even like each other!" Wally and Toph say in unison. "Yes you do!" Nigel says. "You guys are fucking weird, Nigel have her to yourself!" Wally yells. "I dont want her you want her!" Nigel says. `"You probably came here to tape us thinking we would be doing gross things so you can masturbate by yourself." Toph says. "What the hell is wrong with you, seriously." Wally says. "Shut up you almost teenager, as a matter of fact I should kick you and your friends out!" Nigel says.

_Change of view: main room_

"I need to make a few changes in your room, come in after I call you" Mai says pointing to Kuki. "Okay!" Kuki says smiling. Mai goes in her room, throws out all of the rainbow monkeys. She puts up poster with small hands weapons on them, puts up dark curtains, goes to another room to get black paint and paints the whole room black. The room went from rainbow to dark in only a few moments. "Come in here!" Mai shouts. Kuki comes in and screams. Everyone rushes in to see her room without rainbow monkey or anything rainbow. Wally, Nigel, and Toph run in quick to see what is going on then Wally says "About time someone got rid of those monkeys!" "Wally you and Toph dont need to talk." Nigel says. "Please dont tell me you guys kissed!" Kuki says eyes tearing. "Why the hell would I let him touch me!" Toph says. "They were fighting and knocked a poster on me!" Nigel yells. "Guys shut up!!!" Azula yells tired of all of them. They shut up and look at her.

"Mai destroyed my rainbow monkeys." Kuki says crying. "Rainbows are disguisting!" Mai says. "So, you didnt have to destroy my rainbows!" Kuki yells still crying. "One of you guys destroyed my new invention, the Food Maker!" Hogie complains. "Oh sorry I thought it was a pile a junk so I kicked it all over the room then swept it up!" Ty lee says. "Number 5 kept hearing these teens argue all day and number 5 is sick of it." Abigail says. "KND lets have a meeting in the room without the teens and those other two!" Nigel yells. The teen wait while the KND have a meeting.

_Change of view: meeting room_

"What should we do about the teens and the other two?" Hogie asked. "Number 5 say we kick em' out!" Abigail says. "I agree, that blind girl gets on my nerves and I am sick of her!" Wally says. "I dont like mai because she destroyed my rainbow monkeys!" Kuki agreed. "Ty lee doesnt know the difference between technology and junk, I agree to." Hogie says. "Ok I have a plan." "You guys lead them to the main cannon and we blast them off 100's of miles away from us for good." Nigel says. "Good." Wally says.

_Change of view_

"Guys I have a surprise for you!" Nigel says faking a smile. "Go to the first room on the left, step inside the cannon and you guys will have unlimited powers to do anything, anything..." Nigel says. They believe him and walk to the room. Toph goes to Wally and says "Sorry about my anger problem before, truce?" Toph says about to shake Wally's hand. "Truce..." Wally says feeling a little guilty, but pushes the thought aside. They go in the canon, Hogie pushes a button and sends them 200 miles away. "Yay!" They cheer proud of their work. They sit at the table drinking coke(their special soda) and laugh.

15 minutes later they come back "You guys have to think of a better way to get us out." Azula says. "Umm... guys father is attacking the south pole you must stop him!" Hogie says. "Oh no my gran gran lives their!" Katara says.

They go outside prepare for the trip and go in the KND flying thing. They go to the south pole and see "Father" burning the place all up.

..........

**I wonder what happens next. The KND are starting to get tired of them what will happen next? Find out!**


	3. Getting rid of the teens

**Sorry it took so long! I just had to write part of the other story, I know pathetic right and I didnt even finish the other story. It's hard to keep up with two story, but enough of my blabbing. This is my last chapter or maybe I will add an epilouge, which ever one will make me satisfied. I might even make this chapter super long and put the epilouge in here. This story will be a slight parody in this chapter.**

**Anyways plz review!!! I need to know what you think about my story, am I good or not? After I get done with this I will work on my other story which is a crossover as well. It's what I plan to specialize in. On with the story and enough of my blabbing. Though I do love to- **

**Number four: Just shut up already!!!**

**Me: Sorry! Sheesh**

**..........**

"Guys lets get him, except Azula and Zuko since you guys will only make him stronger." Katara says. "Can I go!!" Sokka yells like a little kid asking for candy. "You're going either way so man up and come on!" Toph yells at him. "You dont have to be mean..." Sokka says pouting. They run towards "Father" and Mai throws her shurikens at him. Ty lee runs fast and paralyses him and he instantly falls to the ground. Mai throws her shurikens at him until he says "Stop! I give up, just have mercy on me!" He looks at her like a helpless baby and cries. "You're pathetic, I thought you would at least be halfway interesting but you are not fit to be an evil person. You can even take over a village, gosh you suck" Mai says walking to the other people with Ty lee right behind her.

"That was so easy! I could've taken him." Sokka says showing his muscles. "Right...Sure you could've." Toph says rolling her eyes. "Oh no you didnt!" Sokka says snapping her...I mean his fingers in a line going side to side, making everyone laugh. "Dont you ever wake up one morning and wonder why you even go out with him?" Toph mumbles to Suki. "I just push it to the furthest part of my mind." Suki shrugs. "Is it healthy to keep your emotions and thoughts bottled up?" Toph asks. "Well I am in great shape and health thank you very much!" Suki proves it by stomping foward and punching the air. "Not that kind of healthy, I mean emotionally healthy." Toph says. "You mean mentally healthy." Suki corrects her. "Does it matter?!" Toph yells. "Yes, it does matter." Suki says.

They continue walking then Katara goes to Toph and asks "Are you excited about seeing you boyfriend again Toph?" "I dont even know what the fuck you're talking about." Toph says simpily. "Wally, your boyfriend in the treehouse." Katara says smirking at her. "There are so many things wrong with what you said. 1. Me and Wally hate each other. 2. He is 2 years younger then me 3. I barely even know him. 4. He likes another girl and I like nobody." Toph explains. "Toph, there is a thin line between love and hate, Aang is two years younger then me, how can you hate him when you barely know him, and you look so much like the girl he "likes."" Katara says. "Well how can I love him if I barely know him?" Toph asks.

"I know you like him because you are blushing." Katara finally said. Toph could feel her cheeks heating up, but she didnt know it would be obvious. "I am not!" Toph yells. "Sure you're not." Katara says. "Give me a break, you're already annoying on the show, does it have to be here to?" Toph complains. "I wouldn't be in character if I wasn't." Katara says.

**Me: That was a Katara bashing.**

"There is a such thing called OoC, which stands for out of character." Toph says. "Who cares, it's fun to bug you." Katara says. "Can we just get out of here quickly?" Toph asks. "Umm... the tree house is just over there." Katara points. Toph feels the earth and see vibrations of a tree house. "How did we get here so quick?" Toph asks. "Well the author can't keep writing about us arguing forever." Katara says. They go in the tree house and Azula says "I cant believe you had trouble beating father, he was easy to beat." "You didn't do anything." Jet says. "Well you didnt either, Mai and Ty lee did." Azula says.

"Wow you have quiet a mouth on you, why not use it for something other then talking?" Jet says licking his lips. Azula scowls at this then her scowl changes to a devious smirk. "I will use it for something else." She says in a low seductive voice. She walks over to him and blows blue fire out of her mouth at him. "Do you like that Jet?" She says smiling. "Hell no you are fucking crazy!" Jet says running from her. Toph gives her a high five. "You know what? Why don't you two be gay with each other and stay away from guys?!" Jet says looking at them like a person who barely escaped their death.

"Whatever." They say in unison. "Umm... guys father is in space trying to destroy the world with a laser." Nigel says hoping it would get them out. "Ok guys lets go. Can we use your space ship since we didnt bring Appa?" Aang asks. "Yeah go ahead. If it'll keep you out..." Nigel mumbles the last part. "What was that?" Toph asked, with a mad expression. "Nothing, just go to space." Nigel says nervously.

They go to space and see "Father" charging his laser and aiming it at the world. "Ty lee let's get this over with." Mai says in a bored expression. "Wait! I will deal with him." Sokka says. Mai and Ty lee just let him go. Sokka throws his boomerang at "Father" and runs to him. Sokka swings his sword before he can even attack. "Katara throw me a water gun!" Sokka says. Katara gives him a water gun and Sokka shoots water at "Father." "Father" gets weaker and surrenders. They go in the spaceship and Sokka asks "Did you guys see that!? How I just went squirt, squirt, squirt?! It was so cool!!!" Sokka exclaims really fast.

"Calm down Sokka before you break my eardrum." Katara says covering her ears. "Well atleast you found someone you can beat." Toph says. "Thank you Toph I really- Hey what do you mean by that?!" Sokka asks with a scowl on his face. "Nothing Sokka." Toph says smirking.

They go arrive at the tree house and go back in. "Thanks for telling us he almost destroyed the world." Aang said. "Dont you guys know when to go home!?" Nigel yells. "Get the fuck out of our treehouse!" Wally says. They go and Sokka asks "That was mean, if they didn't want us in their tree house why didnt they say so?" They shrug and go to the fire nation palace.

**Epilouge**

The KND continued to stop "Father" and kept winning each time. They were very happy the teenagers left and the treehouse was at peace again. Well except when they were arguing. The gang went to live in Azula's palace. Jet was comfortable since he lived in a tree house all his life, so were the other members of the freedom fighters. Though the freedom fighters caused trouble for the fire nation, they kept them in the palace. Toph was happy that she didnt live with her parents and ran all around the palace perfecting her earth bending, not that she wasn't a master at it anyways.

Sokka and Suki shared a room and couldnt be any happier. Ty lee was next door to them and at night heard moans. Azula and Zuko stayed in their same rooms. Mai decided to share a room with Zuko. Everyone had big meals everyday and Sokka devoured alot of it. Ozai was put in jail and Hakoda lived with them. Ursa was there and she had her room next to Azula's. Hakoda had his room next to Katara's. Aang shared a room with Katara after 1 year of living in the palace. Duke and Pipsqeauk visited them alot and at there only for dinner.

The KND saw the teens again and they all just shared a few glances and walked away normally.

The end

**..........**

**Finally I am done with this story. Plz review and I will hopefully finish the third chapter of my other story today too.**


End file.
